


Desire

by RuvikKin



Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Porn, Dutch and Hosea are getting old but thats not going to stop them, I'm Sorry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of a miscarriage, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Rutting, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: "We're getting old Hosea." Hosea couldn't help but let out a laugh at the statement. It wasn't wrong but Dutch didn't even try to sugarcoat it. "When was the last time you had a rut?""Been… A good year now." Hosea crossed his arms, raising his eyebrow at Dutch. "I might be getting too old for that now though. What about you? Your last heat?""Around the time Molly came around, a few months ago. Spent it with her at a little hotel outside of town." Dutch reached up, touching his neck over the mark on his neck that matched Hoseas- almost. "Surprised you don't remember that."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fic! Some need to know things here:  
I Hc that Omega males do not have balls since they don't produce sperm, and where the balls usually would be theres instead an opening, i refer to it as a slit, thats used for sex. Instead of everything done anal like most have wrtten (and I have, in the past lmao callout @ myself) I liked this version much better.

Hosea was one of the first up in the morning, immediately he could feel something was off with Dutch. Hosea pressed his hand over the long lasting mark on his neck and got up from his tent with a grunt. Making his way over to Dutchs tent he cautiously lifted the flaps, seeing Dutch sitting on the edge of his cot with his head in his hands. "Dutch." Hosea walked over to him when he spoke, making Dutchs head snap up to look at him. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Well." Dutch sighed and sat up straight. He thought for a moment and then let out a sigh. "We're getting old Hosea." Hosea couldn't help but let out a laugh at the statement. It wasn't wrong but Dutch didn't even try to sugarcoat it. "When was the last time you had a rut?"

"Been… A good year now." Hosea crossed his arms, raising his eyebrow at Dutch. "I might be getting too old for that now though. What about you? Your last heat?"

"Around the time Molly came around, a few months ago. Spent it with her at a little hotel outside of town." Dutch reached up, touching his neck over the mark on his neck that matched Hoseas- almost. "Surprised you don't remember that."

"Oh no it's coming back to me now. I remember now yes… I was about ready to throw her in the river when I saw her clinging onto you. Where is she anyway?" Dutch shrugged, motioning his hand in a 'out and about' motion. "Well, why are you asking about this now?"

"Just thinking. About us." Dutch stood and took a step closer to Hosea, taking one of his hands in his own. "If you'll still have me, I'd love to be with you my next heat. Or your next rut. If you still get it." Hosea snorted, smiling at Dutch and squeezing his hand gently.

"Of course I would have you." Hosea lifted Dutchs hand, pressing his lips gently to his knuckles. Dutch stepped close to him, gently pressing his face into the crook of Hosea’s neck, taking in a breath as he let his eyes close. Hosea hooked his free arm around Dutch’s hip, his other hand squeezing Dutch’s again. “I’ve missed you Dutch.” Hosea admit, and he did miss Dutch.

The gang had grown larger, the stress of running around getting to the both of them, and with Molly worming her way into Dutch’s arms the two of them had barely had time for each other. Hosea tried to remember the last time he and Dutch had done anything together. It had to have been more than a year, Hosea remembered spending his last rut away from the camp- Arthur had been there to ease him and coax him out of the camp after Dutch had to turn him away for being ‘too busy’ at the time. Wasn’t a complete lie, Dutch was busy, but it still hurt to hear Dutch turn him away. The entire camp felt the tension after that, everyone knew they were a bonded pair and that being turned away for something like that was going to put a rift on their already straining bond.

Hosea didn't learn until months after, that once he'd left to go spend his time away in a hotel, that Dutch had holed himself up in his tent and didn't come out until Hosea was back. 

“I’ve missed you too Hosea.” Dutch muttered into his neck, taking in another deep breath. It was as if the whole world didn’t exist, just the two of them in Dutch’s tent taking in each other as they used to. It didn’t last much longer unfortunately, both of them caught up in one another that neither of them heard the heavy footsteps until it was too late to break apart and Arthur was bursting into the tent. Dutch jumped only slightly, opening his eyes to glare at the intruder.

“Dutch-” Arthur had started when he walked in and paused, obviously a little shocked at the sight, but he shook his head slightly and continued talking. “Well mornin’ Hosea. Dutch, I need to talk to you.” Arthur was obviously jumpy, his leg bouncing while he stood by the tent opening.

“Of course son.” Dutch moved away from Hosea, letting go of his hand finally. “What’s going on?”

“Nothin’ really just…” Arthur shifted on his feet and thumbed over his shoulder. “Gotta head out for a few days, you know. Davey ‘n I are gonna just be gone awhile is all.” Dutch nodded in understanding.

“Stay safe out there, and don’t go out too far. Need money for a hotel?” Arthur scoffed, shaking his head before he quickly head out of Dutch’s tent, Dutch and Hosea heard him shouting out after Davey something they couldn’t make out.

“Well Dutch, I’ll be around if you need me anymore.” Hosea placed his hand on Dutch’s arm again, giving it a light squeeze before he left the tent.

The camp was awake now, people bustling around and getting ready and started on their days already. Hosea walked past, muttering ‘good mornings’ to most of them before he grabbed his cup of coffee. He managed to spot Molly now, walking up to Dutch as he tied back his tent flaps. Molly was obviously bristling, and when she had leaned in to hug Dutch and tell him ‘good morning’, Hosea noticed her eyes flicker over to himself.

He hid a smile behind his coffee, finishing it off quickly before he went about to start his own day.

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

It had only been a month since Hosea had visited Dutch’s tent, and the both of them could tell by now that something was happening. Dutch was straying again from Molly, choosing to spend time with Hosea when he could- it would mostly include the two of them sitting near each other eating or drinking by the fire, sometimes just reading and enjoying the other nearby. Hosea was the same way, glaring at anyone who wasn’t another omega that stepped foot near Dutch unless they had good reason to, and getting anxious anytime Dutch decided to leave camp for more than a few hours with anyone.

Hosea was sitting at one of the tables at camp, reading a newspaper when the first tug hit. He ignored it the first time, just taking a moment to glance up at Dutchs tent, where Dutch was standing and taking long puffs off his cigar. Nothing was wrong with him, he was fine and alone and safe in the camp.

There was another tug, one that made him look up for longer and he noticed Dutchs eyes lingering on him a second too long. Hosea stood, set his paper down and made a beeline for Dutch. Dutch put his free arm around Hoseas hips when he got close enough, the cigar in his other hand being stubbed out.

"Dutch-"

"It's okay Hosea I've got you." Hosea let out a sigh, pressing his face into Dutchs neck. "You go ahead I'll follow." Dutch gently ran his hand across Hoseas hip, comforting and holding him close. "I have to make sure someone can watch the camp. I'll follow shortly."

"If you don't show up I'll come back and strangle you myself." Hosea joked and Dutch grinned at the fake threat, patting his hip to get Hosea to walk off.

Hosea made his way over to Silver Dollar, gently rubbing their mane before he got into his saddle. He took one last glance back to Dutch, seeing Dutch talking to Arthur urgently, taking that as a sign to head out. Hosea rode out of the camp, waving quickly to Bill who was keeping watch, before he gently spurred his horse on. Dutch hadn't discussed with him where they wanted to be, so Hosea figured it'd be safest to just get away from the camp and wait for Dutch before asking him. He went far enough away before stopping on the side of the road, taking the time to check his saddle bags to see what he had stored in there for supplies- thankful that every food item in there was canned and nothing had gone bad.

Not too long after he stopped he heard a horse coming up from behind him. Hosea snapped his head up, relieved to see Dutch riding up next to him. “Would’ve thought you’d be at a hotel by now Hosea. Old age slowing you down?”

“Wasn’t sure if you wanted a hotel in town, or if you wanted to ride a little down to a different one. Everyone in this town here knows you, might be safer to just keep going for a bit.” Dutch shifted on his saddle, leaning back slightly to think. “I’m fine either way.”

“Think you’ll be okay until the next town?” Hosea nodded and the two of them spurred their horses on, aiming to get somewhere before the end of the day.

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

The pair had made it down to a new town without any trouble, talking most of the way down about various things. Most of the ride down Hosea had to hold himself back from trying to reach over and grab Dutch and pull him close to place kisses across him.

Luckily in town the hotel was nice, accommodating when Hosea had explained the reasoning for being there and they were pleasantly surprised the hotel had specific rooms for such a thing. Stating ‘travelers pass by with that sometimes, those doors got padding and locks on em.’ And with some extra money to the hotel staff, Hosea and Dutch were guaranteed ‘hotel services’ of food and water every morning and evening so they wouldn’t have to leave the room. Hosea decided right off the bat to pay for it. If Dutch didn’t have to leave his side for too long to go across the street and grab food, he’d be much happier.

The two made their way up the stairs to their room, as soon as the door shut behind them Hosea had tugged Dutch into his arms, holding him close to press his face into Dutch’s neck, scenting him- and letting out a grumble when he could smell Molly on him- which earned him a chuckle from Dutch.

“Easy there Hosea.” Dutch wrapped his arms around Hosea, tilting his head to the side so Hosea could get at his neck easier. Dutch’s heart fluttered at the feeling of Hosea so close to him, an intimacy they hadn’t shared in what seemed like years. Dutch ran his hands down Hosea’s arms, stepping back from him to lead Hosea over to the bed. “Just you and me here.”

Dutch sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Hosea down on top of him before he finally kissed him deeply, running his hands across Hoseas hips. Dutch wanted to talk this slow, he wanted to take his time with Hosea and see him melt in his fingers before the full force of a rut hit. Hosea, on the other hand, was already pushing his hands up Dutch’s vest to tug it and get it unbuttoned. Dutch broke the kiss with a grin, pulling his vest off fully to toss it onto the ground, not concerned with where it would land.

Hosea immediately began to unbutton Dutch’s shirt next, getting the few top buttons undone before he leaned down and kissed at the top of Dutch’s chest, placing his hands on Dutch to push him back onto the bed fully and get on top of him. Dutch let out a sigh, tilting his head back and letting his eyes fall shut as Hosea continued to place kisses across his chest and back up to his neck. Hosea continued removing Dutch’s shirt, finally pushing it off to toss it back along with the vest.

“Hosea-” Dutch ran his fingers through Hosea’s hair, smiling down at him. “We have all the time in the world.”

“I know we do.” Hosea sat up to remove his own vest and shirt, with Dutch reaching up to help him get them off. “You’re just too perfect Dutch.” Dutch smiled and rolled his eyes, leaning up to kiss Hosea again quickly. “I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea.” Hosea went back to kissing Dutch’s neck, pressing against him to pin Dutch down. Dutch smiled, wrapping his arms around Hosea and trailing his hands up Hosea’s back.

“You alphas are so god damn lucky. Get your ruts and all you need to do is rub your face in my neck, and then you’re fine.” Dutch huffed, running his hands up Hosea’s back to his neck, and up to play with his hair gently. “Or you’re just getting old, Hosea. I remember when you were young-”

“Do you ever shut up Dutch?” Dutch laughed, patting Hosea on the back and shoving him off gently. Hosea moved back on the bed, laying back while Dutch stood, removing his pants and discarding the rest of his clothes onto the floor before he crawled onto Hosea and kissed him again.

Hosea trailed his hands up Dutch’s chest, deepening the kiss while Dutch unbuckled Hosea’s pants, tugging them off quickly. Hosea smiled, trailing his hands down to Dutch’s hips, slipping his hand between Dutch’s legs to rub the slit between his legs. Dutch let out a soft breath, closing his eyes as Hosea rubbed over him gently. Rocking his hips against Hosea’s hand, Dutch cupped Hosea’s cheeks, caressing him softly and letting out little panting breaths.

“Hosea…” Dutch muttered his name, kissing him quickly before sitting up. “Here I thought you’d be the one needing attention.” Dutch reached down between Hosea’s legs, rubbing over his cock which made Hosea’s hips jolt. Smiling, he began to stroke Hosea’s cock, swiping his thumb across the tip to make Hosea stutter for a second. Hosea’s lips parted and he tilt his head back, swearing under his breath at the feeling. Dutch bit his lip, pressing his hips down to Hosea’s to grind their cocks together. The two of them moaned, Hosea’s hands flying to grip Dutch’s hips as he began to rock his hips.

Dutch felt hot, like his body was on fire, except when Hosea touched him. He could feel every light graze of Hosea’s hands against him, but it didn’t help the heat pooling in his gut. It was a familiar feeling and Dutch suddenly realized what was going on.

His hips stuttered, he barely parted his lips to speak when he felt slick starting to drip from between his legs. Hosea froze, sitting up to look at Dutch before he sat up and felt between Dutch’s legs. “Dutch-” He blinked in surprise and quickly pulled Dutch close to him, pressing his face into Dutch’s neck to take his scent in.

“Kick started my heat.” Dutch shuddered, tilting his head to the side and bucking his hips against Hosea’s. “God damn it.” Dutch continued rolling his hips, grinding against Hosea for any friction against his cock or slit. “Please.” He whined out, wrapping his arms around Hosea to cling onto him. Hosea kissed over Dutch’s neck, over the old bonding scar there. He took in another deep breath, shifting Dutch’s hips, grinding his cock against the slit behind his cock- Dutch moaned in response and let out a frustrated huff. “You n’ I know I’m not a god damn virgin Hosea. Stop teasing me- just fuck me already.”

Hosea couldn’t help but smile at Dutch’s neediness, shifting his hips once more he pressed his cock into Dutch, hearing Dutch let out a soft sigh as his eyes fluttered closed. Dutch rocked his hips, gliding his hands up Hosea’s chest and to his neck, gently. Hosea pulled Dutch close to him again, kissing him slow. He’d almost forgotten how well Dutch fit next to him, his good he felt, how much Dutch truly was _ his. _

“Hosea.” Dutch murmured into the kiss, rocking his hips faster to pull a moan from Hosea. Dutch cupped Hosea’s cheeks to keep him from breaking the kiss, only kissing rougher as he began rolling his hips more intense. Hosea moved as well, meeting each of Dutch’s movements that only sent thrills up their spines. “Hosea, oh god, Hosea I love you.” Dutch broke the kiss, tilting his head back to expose his neck while he continued to ride Hosea. “Harder.”

Hosea gripped Dutch’s hips, stilling him for a moment before he pushed up roughly, pulling a loud moan from Dutch that made his back arch. He continued the rough movements, putting one hand behind Dutch’s head to hold him still while he kissed over his neck again. Dutch nodded, using the opportunity to move rougher with Hosea- his body trembling with each movement as he moaned and panted out Hosea’s name like a mantra. Hosea opened his mouth, gently pressing his teeth against the old bond there, pulling a whine from Dutch and a nod of the head.

He waited, gently biting down just to make Dutch gasp again, but not enough to break the skin. He waited patiently until Dutch was whining as he pressed down on his cock, feeling his knot catching on Dutch with every movement of their hips. Dutch was getting frustrated, the way he moved his hips to try and get Hosea completely inside of him, desperate for it. Hosea squeezed the back of Dutchs head and tangled his fingers in his curls, closing his eyes he finally pushed up into Dutch and bit down on the old mark. Dutch stilled, moaned, his hips twitching and his hands grasping at Hosea to cling onto him while Hosea continued rough movements, his teeth still dug into Dutch.

“Hosea- Hosea- christ.” Dutch clenched his eyes shut and clenched around Hosea’s cock, his orgasm taking hold finally as he came, with Hosea releasing inside of him shortly after. Hosea pulled away from Dutch’s neck a moment later, kissing over the mark. “My leg fell asleep.” Dutch muttered, making Hosea laugh. Dutch leaned back and Hosea moved with him, carefully to not pull his knot out from Dutch. It was awkward moving, but finally the two settled with Dutch’s legs around Hosea’s hips, and Hosea laying on top of Dutch again, placing kisses across his face and down to his chest.

“This is going to be a hell of a few days.”

“Just don’t throw your hip out and we’ll be fine.” Dutch closed his eyes, running his fingers through Hosea’s hair. “Hey, Hosea?”

“Hm?”

“We’re getting old… I…” Dutch took in a deep breath, opening his eyes to look at Hosea. “For awhile I’ve been wanting to ask you if you wanted… To try for a kid with me.” Hosea’s eyes widened slightly and he sat up carefully, looking down at Dutch.

“You have to bring this up now Dutch? When we’re both like this?” Dutch shrugged, fiddling with the blanket under him. “You remember what happened last time we tried Dutch.”

“I know. I know I remember.” He bit his cheek, he could still remember it.

Dutch could still remember years ago, finding out he was expecting. The way Hosea had lifted him and kissed him, and Arthur was there excited- joking that he’d always wanted a younger sibling- and Dutch would be more than happy to have Arthur be a brother to the baby. He remembered clearly staying up and picking out names, getting excited as time passed. Of course, the law was always on their trail, and Dutch hadn’t caught wind of them until he found himself in a shootout with a few cops on the outskirts of a town. Arthur was there, he had done everything he could to keep Dutch out of harms way and get him back to Hosea safely. A bullet through his shoulder, his horse being scared enough that Dutch was flung off and that was the end of it. Arthur killed the cop, scared the rest of them away, and tried carefully to get Dutch up and get him back to their hideout.

Dutch cried, he begged whatever god was out there that he’d be okay. Hosea was with him the next day when Dutch had gone to bathe in a river, and the water had slowly turned red.

Dutch shuddered and snapped out of his thought, gripping the bedsheets tightly now. “But that was back before we had the whole gang, before we had any protection other than you, me, and Arthur. When I was a fool.”  
“You still are a fool.”

“I know.” Dutch smiled, letting go of the sheets to cup Hosea’s cheek. “But I want to try. I want this to work Hosea. I thought about it my last heat too, thought about you. How nice it would be, walking around carrying your kid.”  
“Dutch…” Hosea held Dutch close, kissing over his chest again. “I might be too old now.”

“Its worth a shot.” Dutch bit his lip, waiting for a response until Hosea nodded.

“You’re a god damn demon sometimes Dutch. If this doesn’t take, when you’re on a heat and I’m in the middle of a rut, we aren’t trying again.” Dutch grinned and pulled Hosea up to kiss him deeply.

“Better keep trying now then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch was trembling, mostly from excitement but Hosea could sense just a twinge of nervousness in his voice as well- and the way he was gripping his hand. “I am very excited to announce that I found out we’re expecting.” Dutch gently placed a hand on his stomach and the camps excitement blew up. Hosea helped Dutch off of the crate, which only got him a snarky remark of ‘I’m not fat quite yet Hosea.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is? Basically T rated lmao. Theres no sex if u were thinking there'd be anything like that. But I wanted to introduce an important character in the RDR a/b/o universe!

It only took four weeks for Dutch’s scent to shift after his heat.

Hosea noticed it first, of course, noticed the way Dutch had clung to him and acted entirely off from his usual self. Dutch did try to hide it, act like he was perfectly fine. Hosea was kept on edge with the rest of the camp as Dutch rode out with Arthur early in the morning. He kept busy in the camp, checking that things around were tidy, helping Pearson chop vegetables, and doing little tasks around before he finally decided to sit and read to keep his mind clear.

Dutch didn’t return until a few hours later, Hosea rushing over to his side while Arthur helped him off the horse. A look between the two of them, Dutch smiling and nodding, and Hosea pulled Dutch into his arms and kissed him all over. Dutch wrapped his arms around Hosea, pressing his face into Hosea’s shoulder as he began to tear up.

“Congrats you two. You all wanna… Tell the rest of the camp?”

“Yes of course.” Dutch pulled away from Hosea, wiping off his eyes. “Do you want to do the honors Hosea?”

Hosea led Dutch over to his tent, and held his hand as Dutch called everyone over, stepping onto one of the crates he kept by his tent. Dutch squeezed Hosea’s hand and took in a deep breath. “As most of you have been made aware as of late Hosea and I have spent much more time together.” Dutch was trembling, mostly from excitement but Hosea could sense just a twinge of nervousness in his voice as well- and the way he was gripping his hand. “I am very excited to announce that I found out we’re expecting.” Dutch gently placed a hand on his stomach and the camps excitement blew up. Hosea helped Dutch off of the crate, which only got him a snarky remark of ‘I’m not fat quite yet Hosea.’

John immediately suggested a party, pulling out a crate of beer and everyone agreed eagerly.

The celebration lasted most of the day and into the night, until Dutch and Hosea made their way into Dutch’s tent- bidding everyone a goodnight and getting final congratulations before the pair laid down for the night.

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

The first two months went by with ease. Hosea moved into Dutch’s tent and Molly moved out of it- she was nice and understanding about it at least, congratulating both of them and overall seeming excited to have a baby around the camp. Most of the women and omegas were excited about it. Abigail immediately dug through her chest of clothes, pulling out some things Jack had worn when he was a baby and offering them up for use. She was excited, explaining to Dutch all sorts of things that would come from his pregnancy, how wonderful it was and everything that came with it. Dutch only smiled and nodded. Hosea had to wave her off while Dutch stepped into his tent to be alone.

“Is he alright? Probably just overwhelmed from the news right?” Abigail furrowed her brow, looking to Hosea with concern.

“We don’t like to talk about… Things so much Abigail. Dutch was pregnant once before.” Abigails eyes widened and she glanced around the camp, leaning in to hear his story. “Don’t go around telling everyone.” Hosea made sure nobody was listening before he leaned down to talk to her quietly. “It was back before John was even with us. He had an accident, got bucked off his horse.” Hosea paused, having to take in a deep breath. “Dutch lost the baby. We were about fourth months in.”

“Four months…” Abigail covered her mouth in shock. “I’m so sorry you two.”

“It was a long time ago. Just don’t bring it up around Dutch. It may be quite some time ago but its still hard to think about.”

“Well it won’t happen again, I'm sure.” Abigail smiled at him and nodded. “I won’t tell anyone. You ain’t gotta explain it. You had best go check on him, if I find anythin’ else I’ll let you know.” Abigail waved and walked off quickly, leaving Hosea to head into the shared tent with Dutch. Dutch was sitting on his cot, his hand gently stroking over his stomach while he stared at the wall.

“You tell her?”

“Of course. She’ll keep her mouth shut.” Hosea walked over and sat next to Dutch, holding his free hand. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not right now.” Dutch stated, squeezing Hosea’s hand. “I’m sure word will get out eventually. If not from us then Arthur may tell someone, you know how these things go.” Hosea leaned over, pressing a kiss to Dutch’s temple. “Thank you Hosea.”

“Now we should go get you something to eat while you can still hold everything down.” Dutch groaned, rubbing over his face.

“I forgot about that much.” Dutch shook his head, standing up with Hosea before the pair left his tent again to head to the stew pot.

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

As Dutch’s pregnancy continued he changed, as to be expected. Craving various foods- only to have morning sickness after he’d eat anything, There were subtle changes in his behavior, in the way he’d talk to people or the way he would walk. Often anyone in camp would catch Dutch laying in his cot while reading, his hand gently stroking over his stomach.

Hosea had changed a bit too, usually being more protective over Dutch when an alpha would walk by, not that he didn’t trust anyone in the camp but it was expected. The two of them stayed in camp as time went by, usually staying close together while the rest of the gang went out for jobs or hunting. It suited everyone fine, Arthur would always push away anyones concerns when Hosea didn’t want Dutch to leave the camp for too long, or vice versa.

As things progressed, Hosea would get nervous anytime Dutch tried to climb onto The Count and he tried his best to keep from yelling at him, keep him from climbing onto his horse- all he could think of was Dutch getting bucked off for any reason.

It didn’t last.

“Where are you going?” Dutch rushed over to Hosea as the man was tightening the saddle on Silver Dollar.

“Fishing. I’ll be back soon don’t worry.” Hosea motioned to the fishing rod on his horse with a smile. “Just at a river not too far from here.”

“I’ll come with you. I’ve been in camp for far too long.” Hosea’s smile fell slightly, wavering, and he quickly put his hand on Dutch’s shoulder. “Hosea…”

“You can just stay here.” Dutch scowled, clenching his jaw. “Don’t get mad at me, you’re fine at camp. Protected.”

“You’re treating me like a worthless omega, Hosea.” Dutch’s voice raised slightly and Hosea noticed he was getting the attention of people around the camp. “I want to come with you. I’m sick of being in camp.” Dutch walked over to The Count, patting him on the neck. “I can still accompany you Hosea, it’s just fishing and you said its not that far from here.” Dutch rubbed The Count’s neck and grabbed onto the saddle to climb on.

“No!” Hosea grabbed Dutch’s arm, tugging him away from the horse quickly. Dutch stared at him for a moment before tugging his arm away. “Dutch, just stay here.” Behind them the camp had grown mostly silent, aside from the sounds of feet shuffling across the leaves on the ground. It was silent, the tension was there and Hosea knew the whole camp could sense it. “I’ll be back later, you stay here.”

Dutch clenched his fists as Hosea was quick to climb onto the back of Silver Dollar. Hosea glanced back at him before he took off out of camp, leaving Dutch standing by The Count alone. The gang was quiet, watching and waiting for Dutch to do something. He stayed, feet planted on the ground, staring at the treeline like he expected Hosea to ride back in and apologize to him- Dutch could feel him and he knew Hosea was the same- he could feel the burst of regret.

“Dutch?” He snapped out of his mind, looking to see Molly had made her way over beside him, a small smile on her face, comforting. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Didn’t realize he was growing so sick of me already.” Dutch cleared his throat, looking past Molly and seeing the gang staring at the two of them. “DON’T YOU ALL HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO?!” Dutch shouted past Molly and everyone was quick to pick up whatever they were doing.

“Would you like to take a walk?” Molly held her arm out, her smile not faltering. Dutch couldn’t help the smile on his face as he took her arm in his and the two walked out of the camp. “Alphas are so frustrating sometimes aren’t they?”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Dutch said with a chuckle, his free hand coming to rest of the bump of his stomach that had begun to form.

The two walked in silence, just enjoying each others presence as they walked through the path in the woods. It was nice for a change, but Dutch grew tired of the silence easily- he needed to talk.

“Molly I…” He slowed his walking with her, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I never apologized to you for pushing you away so sudden. And thanking you, for leaving the tent so easily.” Dutch removed his arm from hers but took her hand in his, placing his other on top of hers gently. “So thank you for understanding.”

“Of course Dutch.” Molly smiled at him, her shoulders relaxing. “I know you love him, he loves you just as much.” Although she smiled, Dutch could still see some of the pain in her eyes as she spoke. “I do love you, Dutch Van Der Linde, but I understand.” She moved, wrapping her arms around Dutch to hug him close- he followed suit and hugged her as well, relaxing into the embrace.   
“You are too good for me Molly O’Shea.” Molly snorted, moving back as she laughed. Dutch felt lighter being out of the camp for awhile, not having to worry about someone running up to him asking for help or advice. “Shall we continue the walk?”

“Yes, we shall.” They linked their arms back together, walking side by side with no destination in mind.

`

`

`

`

`

`

The pair didn’t return until well into the night, having taken a long walk around and catching a stagecoach to take them into town. By the time they arrived back into camp Hosea was sitting at one of the tables, book in hand obviously staying up and waiting for them to return home. Only a few people were still awake, huddled by the campfires while everyone else slept in their cots. Upon arriving back Molly was quick to separate from Dutch, bidding him a goodnight while Dutch head over to Hosea. The man barely glanced up from his book, setting a twinge in Dutch’s chest.

“How was the fishing?”

“Caught enough to feed us through a couple days. How was your time with Molly?”

“Was fun. Went into town.” Hosea nodded, setting the book down before he looked up to Dutch, gently patting the seat next to him. Dutch sat down, his shoulders tense.

“I’m sorry for yelling.” Hosea reached out to Dutch, cupping one of his cheeks and running his thumb across it gently. “I’m… Well. I’m old Dutch, and I’m scared. This is our last chance for anything like this, I don’t want something to happen to you- not again.” Dutch scoffed, putting his hand on top of Hoseas with a roll of his eyes. “I’m serious Dutch. I-”

“I know Hosea. But I can’t stay cooped up here forever. There’s only so many times you can sit by a campfire listening to Sean before you start to go crazy.” Hosea laughed at the sentence, moving his hand off Dutch’s cheek to put his arm around him and hugged him close. “I know what you mean. I don’t want to lose this one either.” Dutch hugged Hosea back, holding him and gripping onto the back of Hosea’s vest.

“We won’t.” Hosea kissed Dutch’s cheek, rubbing his back, comforting him. “We should head to bed. It’s been a long day, it’s getting late, and I am too old to be awake this long.” Hosea moved away from Dutch, standing up and stretching out his back with Dutch following suit a moment later. “How was your day in town? Anything exciting happen?”

“Oh I threw up on some mans shoes in town when he tried to pickpocket us.” Dutch couldn’t help but smirk, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a money clip. “Got to him instead.” Hosea let out a laugh, putting his arm around Dutch and looking at the money clip. “Not much but its a good bit.”

“Dutch you are wonderful, and brilliant.” The two walked back to Dutch’s tent, Hosea being sure to deposit the money clip into the box before they laid down for the night.

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

Dutch was due any day now. It seemed to be happening in the blink of an eye for everyone around, with Dutch spending more time sitting around the camp and reading while Hosea did as much work as he could without being too far from the gang and Dutch at any given moment- even more so than before. There were times when Dutch would get overwhelmed with Hosea hovering over him that he had, more than once, shoved Hosea too the horses, telling him to go into town and go pick some pockets or buy them some food just so the man could be alone for five minutes.

The rest of the gang was growing in excitement at the prospect of a baby in the gang, it’d been two years since Jack came along and nobody else had wanted a child. Dutch spent a bit more time with Abigail and Arthur, them being the only ones who’d had kids prior so he could be prepared. ‘You’re gonna need lots of water’ ‘Don’t forget when the time comes you’ll want to be comfortable’ ‘It’s painful but when you hold your baby nothin’ will be better.’ ‘The last hour of it all will be the worst of it’

He was excited, nervous, and just ready to have the damn kid all at the same time. He made plans with Abigail, and Arthur which Hosea was fine with. Having someone with experience helped him feel better about the whole thing.

So, they waited.

`

Dutch lay in his cot, Hosea sitting outside of the tent talking with Javier, things were quiet, normal. Early in the morning as most of the camp was just starting to wake up and the smell of fresh coffee was being brewed at the nearby fire. Dutch let out a sigh, shifting on his cot uncomfortably with a grumble. He felt a pain, spreading down his back and to his hips that made him tense and pause his reading. Hosea stopped his conversation, turning to look at Dutch with Javier.

“You okay Dutch?” Hosea looked concerned, his brows furrowed as Dutch nodded.

“I’m fine.” Dutch sat up, setting his book off to the side as he took in a deep breath, running a hand down his back and taking in a deep breath. Hosea stood, about to make his way back into the tent when Dutch put his hand up to stop him. “I… I think you need to go get Abigail.” Dutch rubbed his eyes, letting out a sigh while Hosea rushes away from the tent and to Abigails. Javier kept by the opening of the tent, keeping an eye on Dutch. “Do you need something Javier?”

“Ah, no.” He shook his head, glancing around. “Are you alright?”

“I think so.” Dutch carefully stood up, making his way over next to Javier. “Beautiful morning.” Javier nodded in response, keeping his eyes on Dutch until Hosea made his way back over with Abigail, and he quickly decide to rush off.

“Good morning Dutch.” Abigail did her best to crack a smile, obviously having just woken up. “How are you feeling?” Dutch shrugged, grimacing a bit and pressing his hand to the lower part of his stomach. Hosea placed a hand on Dutch’s back, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Pain? In your back and stomach. Sounds like you’re havin’ contractions already.” Abigail gently placed her hand on Dutch’s stomach with a smile. “Alright, call me or Arthur over if they start gettin’ worse. I’m going to get you some warm water. Hosea, take him for a little walk, helps sometimes.”

“Thank you Abigail. Tell Arthur, and Miss Grimshaw, the rest of them can find out on their own.” Abigail turned and left, heading to Arthurs tent to make sure he was aware of what was going on. Hosea took Dutch’s hand, slowly walking him around their tent. “Guess it’s about time. You ready?”

“I have been for all these months.”

The two took the short walk around the tent a few times before Dutch felt he needed to sit down, trying to relax between the pains that would come and go. Abigail made her way back over to the tent with some water for them, and a coffee for Hosea. “It’s going to be a long day.” They both agreed.

`

Time ticked on, the sun high in the sky and beating down on the camp, Dutch getting more uncomfortable as time passed until he called for Susan and Arthur to make their way over. Hosea set to work on setting up the extra canvas out front to give them more room to move around while having privacy- Dutch’s tent was large but not quite big enough for four grown adults trying to deliver a child. The entire camp was aware of what was happening now, a couple of them stopping by quickly to make sure Hosea and Dutch were fine, asking if they needed anything, before they went on their way. Mostly Abigail and Arthur stayed close to the tent, always within earshot, with Susan sitting by Dutch’s bedside and talking to him normally- asking questions and just keeping small conversation while he still could. Hosea knew when Dutch was having pain, he didn’t feel it like Dutch did, but the bonds always gave a dull ache like the start of a cramp and he had to rush to Dutch’s side to make sure he was okay before being shooed away to do something else.

Once the canvas was set up, Abigail and Arthur head inside for the final time and Hosea closed the flaps, that was it for the visitors, giving them all the privacy they needed for now.

“How do you want to do this Dutch?” Arthur asked as he finished writing something down, shoving his pencil and paper to the side when Hosea came over.

“Do what?” Dutch grumbled, giving Arthur a little glare as he spoke. He was currently laying on his cot, propped up by a couple of pillows that had been brought in for comfort. His pants had been discarded not long ago when his contractions came closer and faster, and a blanket was draped over his hips to at least help hide himself for now.   
“Deliver.” Arthur chuckled, motioning to him with a smile, as if it wasn’t obvious what he was talking about. “Might help you to be in a different position. Ones like us, ya know, probably best on your knees. Hosea c’mere.” Arthur helped Dutch off of the cot while Susan quickly laid down an extra blanket on the ground. “Kneel down Dutch, carefully and Hosea, you sit on the edge right there.” Hosea didn’t question him, sitting on the edge of the cot and slowly helping Dutch down onto the ground. Dutch faced Hosea, smiling up at him before he leaned forward and rested his head on Hosea’s lap. “Comfortable?” Dutch nodded. “Good.”

“This how you were when you…. Well...” Hosea trailed off a little but Arthur understood and gave a quick nod. “Alright. Good. How are you doing Dutch?” Dutch grunted, shifting and moving forward more to wrap his arms around Hosea’s hips. “Do you need anything?”

“This god damn baby to be out so I can take a nap.” Abigail laughed at his words, gently rubbing his back. Susan knelt down by Dutch along with Abigail, checking Dutch quickly. “When should I push?”

“Do you feel like you need to?”

“Almost.”

“Theres your answer then. Arthur, you got the water ready?” He nodded, moving the bucket of water closer to Dutch, taking a seat next to Hosea and nudging him slightly. Hosea cracked a smile, holding Dutch’s hand and giving him a gentle squeeze. “Good man. We’ll be ready when you are Dutch.” Dutch nodded again, squeezing Hosea’s hand back as he got hit with another pain.

“How on Earth did I let you talk me into this Hosea?” He grumbled, making Hosea laugh loudly, using his free hand to run his fingers through Dutch’s hair to play with it and try to help with easing the pain.

“I believe it was the other way around if I’m not mistaken.” Hosea ran his thumb across Dutch’s knuckles as Dutch squeezed down on his hand tightly. His face was twisted in pain and he sat up slightly, gritting his teeth. Abigail was quick to move behind Dutch, looking up to Hosea.

“About time. Alright Dutch, lets get this baby out of there.”

“Finally- jesus christ-”

`

The gang was outside, waiting and keeping a distance from Dutch’s tent for the time being. Nobody felt the need to keep guard duty, if anyone dared walk into camp they’d be shot without even a word of argument from them. Everyone was on edge, nervous as time went on without a word from anyone in the tent. Arthur had come out while Hosea was finishing setting up the extra tent space, and had quickly assured everyone that things were fine, before he grabbed a bucket of fresh water and head straight back into the tent.

It was as tedious as they’d all been anticipating with the long hours stretching on from the cool morning to the warm sun that beat down on them. Even being just the beginning of warmer weather, it was still too much and they could only imagine how hot it was in Dutch’s closed off tent.

Sean, ever the great conversation starter, was the first to speak up for most of the afternoon. “Well, I don’t know about the lot of you but I sure am glad I’m not an omega.” He leaned back in his chair, looking over the gang members with a shrug. “Imagine bein’ in Dutch’s place right now- or any of them for that matter. Boy, you omegas sure got it unlucky.”

“Oh quiet you.” Tilly piped up from her spot not far away, shaking her head. “You betas, thinking you’re all hot stuff because you don’t get a heat. You still got what we do, you might end up that way one day.” Sean laughed at the statement, shaking his head and opening his arms up.

“If I find out I’m carryin’ any alpha’s kid I’m gonna drink the little bastard outta there. Not going to see me carrying no child anytime soon. I don’t want any alpha anyway, too much work to lot of em. Ruts and heats, doesn’t sound like fun.”

“Oh will you hush up Sean?” Karen rolled her eyes, reaching over to punch Seans shoulder playfully. “You gotta be the worst liar in the gang next to Marston.” John snapped his head up as he heard his name, but just shook his head and tried to ignore the conversation- anything that seemed to have to deal with him he didn’t care about unless it was positive and right now it didn’t seem positive at all. Sean opened his mouth to respond when there was a commotion from Dutch’s tent.

Everyone went quiet, pausing and waiting as the commotion continued, and then died down. It was quiet, just for a moment. Finally after what seemed like forever they heard crying, a baby screaming, and the gang seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief.

Arthur was the first to leave the tent after some minutes, carrying a bucket of dirty water to dump it out. He noticed everyone staring and waiting, and couldn’t help but smile. “It’s a girl.” Arthur dumped the water out at the edge of camp, setting the bucket down before he rushed back into the tent to see Dutch.

Dutch was still on the ground, though the blanket he’d been on before was crumpled now and being rolled up to be cleaned, sitting with Hosea as he cradled the newborn close to his chest while she cried softly. “She’s beautiful Hosea.” Dutch said, a grin on his face. The baby was normal, healthy with every part of her there, and very fine blonde hair just like Hosea. Her eyes still squeezed shut tight and they didn’t expect her to open them anytime soon.

“Congratulations Dutch.” Abigail picked up the blanket, standing up off the ground. “I’ll go get this washed, Arthur stay with them? Miss Grimshaw, will you help me?”

“Of course. Call if you need anything, all of you.” Susan and Abigail left the tent quickly, Arthur deciding to take a seat at the end of Dutch’s cot while he watched them.

“You have a name for her picked out?” Arthur asked, leaning forward to look over at the newborn. “She’s real cute, gangs gonna love her.”

“A name… Yes we had a couple names, weren’t sure if she’d be a boy or a girl.” Hosea carefully reached out to the baby, brushing his wrist against her cheek gently, carefully. “Dutch, you want to tell Arthur her name?”

“Hm? Oh. Yes.” Dutch cleared his throat, looking over to Arthur with tired- but happy- eyes. “Eleanor. We decided to name her Eleanor. Elenaor Matthews, she’s got your looks Hosea- not quite a Van Der Linde, a Matthews like you.” Eleanor shifted in Dutch’s arms, reaching out to grip at his shirt as she finally began to calm down, settling into her dads arms. “We did it Hosea. We… We have a baby. You and me. I didn’t think that… I…” Dutch was at a loss for words, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Do you want to hold her?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I do.” Dutch snorted, carefully handing Eleanor over to Hosea, almost not wanting to let go. “I thought I’d be too old for this kind of thing. Bringing up Arthur and John put years on us Dutch.” Arthur barked out a laugh, getting up from the cot- he figured it was time for the three of them to have privacy.

“Well you two, I’m sure the gangs gonna celebrate til the suns up tomorrow- you go on and get rest. Don’t be afraid to call for any of us.’

Arthur left the tent and Dutch took to carefully getting up, pulling himself up onto his cot where he laid down and threw his arm over his face. Hosea followed with standing up, careful to not drop Eleanor as he bounced her in his arms.

Outside the tent, he could hear Sean shout something about drinks, and the sound of Javiers guitar strumming. The gang could celebrate without them.

For now, all that mattered was in the tent, and he wouldn’t leave it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed! Everyone welcome little baby Eleanor Matthews to the stories from here on out! I didn't want to introduce her in anything else without this part coming out so I hope everyone enjoyed~

**Author's Note:**

> There will, in fact, be a second chapter and I think you know whats going down. :3c


End file.
